Life After Death
by Shinji Oranoko
Summary: After a final battle with Naraku, Sango sits with Miroku's dead body. I'm pretty sure this is a 1 shot...but who knows
1. Default Chapter

Sango stared down at the body. He was gone. He was actually gone. Naraku was defeated. But it wasn't his dead body that lay in front of her. She laughed, cried, and screamed.  
  
"Monk...well, we'll burry you soon." Sango looked around. Kagome wasn't back from finding the proper herbs for the burying ritual. Inuyasha and Shippo must have been digging the grave by then. Kilala was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Sango knelt next to Miroku's motionless body, and said a prayer, which turned into more of a pouring out of all of her feelings towards Miroku.  
  
"Dear Lord. Please accept this...honorable monk. And please don't send me to the underworld for lying through my teeth right then. Even if Miroku had some bad habits...bad, horrible, nasty, disgusting...oh, sorry. Even if Miroku had some bad habits, he was not that bad of a person when you got to know him. He was...a free spirit. And even if I gave him major skull fractures at times, that doesn't mean I didn't care for him. In fact, when it comes down to the bare truth..."  
  
"Sango?" Kagome's voice was right behind her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sango shook, trying to hold back tears. "Kagome...it hurts."  
  
"What? What is it Sango?"  
  
"The last thing I said to him was...uh...I'll think of it...it'll come to me...er...oh yeah, Stay away from me, you womanizing perv."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. "You really started to love him, didn't you? I'll give you some more time alone." She walked back to the forest.  
  
Sango felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Listen Sango, some times you just have to realize what's happened, and then forget it. Ya' know, move on. I know you liked Miroku, and wanted to protect him, and he felt the same way about you. He told me. And he said if anything happened to him, to tell you that he would miss you."  
  
Sango smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She felt him leave and soon afterward, she lay down and looked at the stars.  
  
"Hm...Miroku...Kohaku...Father...All taken by Naraku. And I got my revenge. But...it doesn't fill the emptiness inside. I'll remember you forever Miroku No matter how much of a pain in the butt you were sometimes...I still...I still love you." She got to her feet. Then looking down at Miroku, she fell to her knees again. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed.  
  
Within 2 minutes, she sat bolt upright.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "You think Sango will be okay?"  
  
"Yeah...she's pretty tough...just give her some time."  
  
Then a scream shook the forest. "MIROKU YOU FAKING LITTLE-! HOW DARE YOU? WHEN YOU REALLY DIE YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE DEVIL AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. Shippo held out his hand. "Come on pay up! The bet was, if he was alive you gave me candy, now hand it over."  
  
That night Miroku and Sango sat next to each other by the fire. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm." The monk said glomping Sango.  
  
Sango stood up and shoved Miroku into the fire. "Get used to burning, monk."  
  
Kilala and Shippo grinned. "Everything's back to normal." 


	2. Default Chapter

Shinji: "Gez What? I figured out how to make this story longer. Waaaaaaaaaaaaay longer."  
  
Miroku leaned against the tree, watching the sleeping forms of his comrades. Was what I did really wrong?  
  
I mean, I made her cry...but she admitted her feelings. And thanks to Inuyasha she knows mine.  
  
He sighed. Why did he feel so guilty? It's not like he'd never done that before...but he hadn't LOVED those other girls either.  
  
Miroku shook his head and stood. Walking to a nearby stream, he splashed water on his face. He scowled at his reflection. Then grinned. What a DIRTY little monk I can be sometimes.  
  
But he was shaken by a smooth female voice. "So, you are the damned soul, hai?"  
  
He looked up. A...devil. More than a demon. This was a servant of Hell. She was deathly white, her eyes flamed red, a forked tongue and tail, and from the long black hair rose two black horns.  
  
He fell backwards. "What do you want?"  
  
She smiled at him. "You don't KNOW?"  
  
He shook his head and started to pull the beads off of his hand.  
  
"Ah...none of that now." He couldn't move...she had frozen him. "Don't you know, monk, making an innocent cry is worthy of the deepest spot in Hell?"  
  
"No...but...I can't....YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screamed at the devilish form.  
  
"Ah...but I can, and I will. I've been needing a new toy..." she ran a horrible talon like finger down his cheek.  
  
Miroku was horrified. Just when his life was coming together...and he was powerless.  
  
"Oh...you will make a fine play thing. So beautiful...I almost feel sorry for you..."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"At least I would...If I had been cursed with feelings." She smiled, revealing long fangs. "Will you come? If you don't...It states clearly in the book that if the accused does not come, the innocent will."  
  
"NO! You can't take Sango...I'll do whatever you want...just don't hurt her."  
  
He felt a strange pulse from the devil's aura. She hissed...then he realized that devil's hated pure love.  
  
He smiled. So he loved Sango for real. But he had to go to Hell. Well, he thought sarcastically, There's always the apocalypse.  
  
The devil reached out and grabbed his chin. "A simple kiss, and you will be mine forever."  
  
But before the lips touched him, Hiraikotsu slammed into the side of the devil.  
  
Miroku turned to see a very weak Sango, he realized that she must have had to fight through some sort of shield to get here...and she had. She'd done it for him.  
  
"Foolish girl..." hissed the devil, standing in front of Miroku. "If you kill me...which you can't...you will go to Hell in his place."  
  
Sango smiled, catching Hiraikotsu. "So be it. He is MINE, and I'll die for him."  
  
But before she could throw Hiraikotsu, the devil had torn a portal and taken Miroku into her place.  
  
Sango stared. "No...I thought I lost you once..." a tear fell. "But now I..." She looked up and took on a determined look. "I won't lose you again."  
  
"KIRARA!" she called. The fire cat ran to her side. She glanced at Sango, who smirked. "What's the fastest way to Hell?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and stared at Sango. "You want me to WHAT?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Kill me. Of course, I have to do something bad first...Any suggestions?"  
  
Kagome cut in. "HOLD UP! What's this about? Why are you suddenly obsessed with dying?"  
  
"I'm trying to go to Hell!" Sango said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
Kirara stood by her side. She simply stared at Inuyasha, as if urging him.  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
Sango sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She took Tetsusaiga and...drove the blade through her heart. Kirara tore at her own throat.  
  
The people who were left stared in horror...What had just happened?  
  
But in the seven Hells...trouble brewed.  
  
Miroku stood with his head cast down, before a huge terrifying beast.  
  
"How do you explain your sins?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "I'm such a perverted woman and there were so many beautiful monks!" He stared for a minute then shook his head. "Reverse that statement please."  
  
But as he stood, a scream shook his mind. "HOUSHI-SAMA!"  
  
He whirled. "SANGO!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
The demon slayer leapt from Kirara's back. "Coming to save MY Houshi- sama, of course."  
  
He stared. "But this is Hell...how did an innocent get here?"  
  
"I killed myself of course. Now stop asking questions, and let's blow this scene."  
  
He grinned. Same Sango. He ran to her and the both got onto Kirara's back.  
  
But escaping Hell isn't that easy.  
  
Shinji:'Soooooooooo....WHAT'D YOU THINK?"  
  
Miroku: "It sucked...besides Sango liking me....And coming to save me....and being possessive...  
  
R&R 


	3. Default Chapter

Shinji: "Maybe I shouldn't have continued this story...but who cares..."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, who held a weeping Shippou. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. Then she got an idea. (A.N: Bet that doesn't happen much, na-no-da?) "Kaede...WE CAN ASK KAEDE!"  
  
Inyyasha nodded, and they sprinted for Kaede's hut. Unfortunately (A.) Sango and Kirara were the only ones who knew the way back. (B.) Inuyasha was drunk off sake so he wasn't much help in the speed department. (C.) Have you ever tried to run in a school uniform? And thongs are supposedly murder on your butt...and other areas. According to my grandma.  
  
Kagome tripped. "AH! INUYASHA! HOW DO WE GET TO THE VILLAGE?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and scratched his head. "I think it's that way."  
  
Shippou smacked him. "STUPID BAKA! GETTING DRUNK!" He ran off in the direction that he thought the village was in.  
  
Luckily, Kaede was on a walk and found the trio arguing over who knew the real direction.  
  
Kaede scratched her head. "Where are the two others?"  
  
Kagome looked confused. "Two others? What do you-? OH! Miroku's gone too!"  
  
(A.N: Only Inuyasha and Kagome could pull off something that stupid.)  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango. "Any clue what this is about?"  
  
They both stared at the huge pink fluffy room. There were pictures of this horribly and insanely innocent yet evil white cat everyhewhere, and the happiest themesong you've ever heard was playing.  
  
Sango shuddered. "Kagome has a shirt like that. I think she called it...Hello Kitty or something."  
  
Kirara looked around. Then she SPOKE. "Listen, you two might not get out, but I can. So I'm going to ditch you here. Er...I mean I'm going back to the real world to get help!" She leapt out of Hell.  
  
Miroku sighed. "She's not going to get help is she?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Maybe." She looked around. "So...Emergency Tactic 13?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "Yes...that should work quite well."  
  
They stood back to back. Sango coughed then shrieked in a terrible high-pitched voice. Miroku put his hands to his ears, but watched for any sign of movement. But he didn't have to look too hard.  
  
A HUGE Hello Kitty thing rose out of the ground. It towered over them in all of it's evil happy glory.  
  
"Gah! It's...HORRIBLE!" Miroku covered his eyes.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Sango slapped his face gently. "We'll go through the Seven Hells together."  
  
He nodded. "But just for future reference, you'll do most of the fighting, right?"  
  
"Offensive Tactic 24!" She called, as the cat started toward them.  
  
"Oh...that's not the one where I-?"  
  
She grinned. "Yep!"  
  
He knelt down. She jumped on his shoulders, then took out the biggest bag of poison herbs you've ever seen. "Just a bit closer...little more...NOW!"  
  
He jumped, launching himself with the staff. Sango leapt from his back, and threw the bag directly into the cat's mouth. It stopped. Then said in a high-pitched squeaky voice: "Oh gods! What is that?"  
  
Sango smirked. She threw Hiraikotsu straight between it's eyes. The thing stopped dead. Then fell backwards to the ground.  
  
Sango drifted to the ground, where Miroku was rubbing his shoulder. "Ow..."  
  
She smiled. "You're not getting old on me are you?"  
  
"Nah...I'm just glad you don't wear high-heels. Now let's get out of here."  
  
Kaede nodded as she listened to the story. "She did?"  
  
Kagome was bawling. "But why? Kaede? Why the hamster, and the fork, and the microwave?"  
  
Kaede sighed. "I don't know. But I have come to the conclusion that Miroku was kidnapped into Hell, so Sango went to save him."  
  
Inuysha snorted. "So can you help or not?"  
  
Kagome growled. "Osu-!"  
  
"Don't!" he said immediately.  
  
"What? I was about to sneeze!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kaede cleared her throat, so they both looked at her. "We must first send Kikyo to Hell."  
  
Kagome scratched her head. "What's she got to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just don't like her. She owes me a cow."  
  
Shippou nodded. "But we need to hurry and get those two out of there!"  
  
"Fine...here's what you do..."  
  
Shinji: "No, those are not the last of the Tactics. There are MANY of them."  
  
GothicWolf: "Yes...to many."  
  
Shinji: (glomps her) "GothicWolf-sama is back!"  
  
GothicWolf: (sigh) "I've BEEN back, I just didn't call you because my ribs were still heeling from the glomp you gave me before I left." (whince)  
  
Miroku: "REVIEW. 


End file.
